


Mischief and Chaos

by justthehiddles



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Elevator Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Halloween Smut, Loki catches feelings, Loki hates Halloween, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 12:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21016031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles
Summary: Stark is throwing a Halloween costume party.  You take this opportunity to dress up in order to garner the attention of a certain God of Mischief.  Smutty Chaos ensues.





	Mischief and Chaos

“What do you think, Nat?” you spun to face the bored Russian. This was about the tenth costume you tried on in this store alone. 

“Why don’t you just show up naked, that would get his attention.” she deadpanned as she inspected her nails. 

“Nat!” 

“What? It would! And then I could get back to more important things.”

“Such as?” You gave her a withering stare.

“Sharpening my knives.” she said with a smile.

“Fine, you can go. I will figure it out on my own.”

Nat bounded off but not before giving you a quick hug.

“Don’t buy anything I wouldn’t buy.”

You giggled as she walked out of view. The salesperson gave a confused glance before turning her attention back to you.

“So what exactly are you looking for, hun?” 

“Something to seduce a god in.”

The girl grabbed your hand and dragged you across the store. “I have just the thing.”

-

Loki rolled his eyes at Thor as the blonde god punched a button on the elevator. 

“I don’t understand this absurd display of frivolity.”

“Come on Loki, it’s Halloween, a holiday about mischief and pranks. I would have expected this would something you enjoy.”

“Midgardian traditions do not amused me.”

“You didn’t even bother to dress up.” Thor complained as the elevator dinged.

“I am wearing my formal event attire, brother.” Loki gestured to his elegant robes and cape. “At least I am not dressed like a clown.” 

Loki gave a derisive grimace at Thor’s outfit. He wore a wetsuit and no shoes. Thor said Stark suggested the outfit. Something called a surfer. The doors slid open and the two gods stepped out into the scene.

Cobwebs hung in the corners while a fog machine pumped an eerie mist throughout the room. The room looked eerie but elegant. Thor took off to speak to a group of people, while Loki made a beeline to the bar. He would need something strong to make it through the night. 

About two drinks in, when Nat sidled up next to Loki.

“Drowning your sorrows or building up liquid courage?” she quipped as she took a purple drink from a tray. 

Loki gave her a withering glance. “Neither. Just trying to get through the night without stabbing someone.”

Nat clutched her chest in mock pain. “You are not enjoying my company?! I am wounded. Perhaps you would rather hang out with Y/N? I am sure she will be here any minute.”

His eyes narrowed as he searched for you in the crowd. Despite his best efforts, he developed feelings for you over these the past several months. As if on cue, the elevator doors opened up, and you stepped out. 

Nat smiled as Loki’s pale facade reddened at the sight of you. She suspected a while ago, the god harbored a crush for you but tonight confirmed Nat’s suspicions. You sidled up on the opposite side of Loki. 

“Pardon my reach.” you pleaded as you leaned over Loki to grab a drink over by Nat. 

You made certain Loki got an eyeful down the front of your low cut dress. Nat gave you a wink behind Loki’s back as she sauntered off to find Clint. You sipped on the drink, in part to build up the courage to talk to Loki and in part to delay the conversation. 

“What are you dressed as, Loki?” you asked in between sips.

Loki smirked. “The God of Mischief.”

“Not a costume. You are the God of Mischief.”

“Yes it is. What are you, a witch?” His eyes raked over the skintight black dress you wore. His eyes lingered on the thigh high slit and deep v neckline which teased a view of your cleavage. In one hand, you held a golden apple.

“How many witches have you seen carry an apple with them?” You held the prop apple for emphasis.

“I don’t know. Two?” 

You laughed. “I’m Eris, The Greek goddess of discord.”

Loki choked on his drink. “Are you planning on wrecking some havoc this evening?”

“Perhaps. You have any ideas?” You ran your hand up his sleeves and took a step closer to him, pressing against his side. 

Loki leaned in close to your ear. “I will get back to you.” He turned to walk away but stopped after only a step.

“What’s the matter, Loki? Mesmerized by my charming presence?” you quipped as you looked him up and down with hungry eyes.

Loki smiled. “You flatter yourself, Y/N. You are standing on my cape.”

You blushed as you looked down to discover your sandaled foot planted on the flowing green cape. 

“Sorry,” you muttered as you moved your foot.

“Here you are creating discord already and the night is still young.” he snapped back as he disappeared into the crowd.

You spent the rest of the night dancing and laughing with most of the Avengers. Loki kept his distance, spying on you from a distance. He clenched his jaw any time, someone’s hands wandered past your waist. His breaking point came when Steve Rogers dipped you and Loki swore the Captain licked his lips as he gazed down at you. 

Loki popped up from his seat and downed the rest of his drink, burning his throat on the way down. You stood back up but a strong grip spun you around.

“Excuse…” you complained until you spied Loki holding your wrist, “… oh it’s you.”

Loki wrapped his arm around your waist, his large hand splayed across your bare back. “Don’t sound disappointed, pet. I hoped you were up for some mischief.” 

Your lips curled up into a devious smile. “What did you have in mind?”

“First…” he pulled you tight against his body, heat radiating through the satin of her dress. “… we dance.” 

Loki spun you out and whipped you back again just as fast. He snaked you around the dance floor, keeping perfect time with the music. You noticed the eyes of everyone on you as the two of you put on quite the display. Loki reveled in the audience, making sure every set of male eyes brimmed with jealousy. His hands glided up and down your body, caressing every curve. His touch sent sparks through your body and straight to your core. If you weren’t wet before, you were now. The song ended and Loki pulled you into an embrace; you felt his arousal against your hip. 

“Care to take this dance somewhere less crowded?” Loki growled into your hair. You manged to nod. “Use your words, pet.”

“Yes.” you strangled out. Loki pulled you against his side and led you off the floor and towards the elevator. Only Nat noticed your hasty exit. 

Loki punched the button for the elevator and kept you close to his side. “The things I will do to you…” he cooed as his hand cupped your ass. 

“Go on.” you breathed into his ear as you palmed him through his trousers. 

Your statement spurred Loki to suck hard on the crook of your neck, certain to leave a mark. “I am more a show and tell kind of lover.” 

The elevator dinged and Loki dragged into the enclosure, pressing the button to close the doors. He let the elevator move before pulling the stop lever; the elevator screeching to a halt. He spun on his heel and walked you back against the wall. 

“Did you think I would not notice how you tempted me all night, pet?”

You swallowed hard as Loki raised his arms to cage you. “I don’t understand. Just causing a little chaos.” your voice trembled, betraying your true feelings.

Loki licked his lips as he moved one hand to push the straps of your dress off your shoulders. “My turn to create some chaos.” 

The straps fell to reveal your heaving chest. Loki wasted no time as his fingers plucked at your nipple, teasing it into a hard pebble. You gasped as he moved over to the other one, replacing his fingers with his lips on the first. You grabbed the railing for support as your knees buckled under the pleasure.

“God, Loki,” you moaned as your folds grew slick. 

“Yes, pet?” Loki said as he released you from his mouth with a pop, his lust blown eyes gazing at you through dark lashes. “Let’s see how much mischief we have caused.”

He smirked as he pushed your skirt, growing into a full smile at your lack of undergarments.

“You do come dressed for the occasion.” Loki used his feet to spread your legs wider, granting him easier access. His fingers skated across your folds. “My, we have been naughty.” he teased as he presented the fingers glistening with your arousal. 

You popped them into your mouth, swirling your tongue to clean them and moaned against Loki’s hand as he popped them from your mouth. You bit your lower lip as you saw Loki’s cock twitch through his pants. 

“Would you care to find out what else my mouth can do?” you tempted.

Loki groaned as he spun you around, taking your place against the wall. As you lowered to your knees, Loki undid his trousers, stepping out of them. His cock dripped of pre-cum and you licked your lips. You took the tip into your mouth, licking it at a slow pace. Loki moaned as his fingers weaved through your hand. You took more of him into your mouth as he made swallow thrusts, his head leaned back against the glass of the elevator. 

“By gods, you are a witch,” he gasped as you swirled your tongue up and down the shaft. You slipped him out of your mouth, a trail of saliva connecting the two of you.

“I am no witch. I am the goddess of discord.” You smirked as you took him back into your mouth in earnest. 

Loki gripped your hair tight, guiding you along his shaft. You moved one hand to cup his balls, while the other snaked down between your legs to relieve your own needs. You moaned against Loki’s cock as your own release grew deep in your core. Loki’s cock twitched in your mouth. Without warning, Loki pulled away, lifted you to your feet, and pressed you against the glass walls of the enclosure. 

“How does it feel to be so exposed?” Loki growled into your ear as he pulled your skirt around your waist, your breasts pressed against the glass. “To know that at any moment, someone could look you and see you in such a state?” 

You bucked your hips back and whimpered in desperation. Loki chuckled. “You pretend to be strong but in the end, you always succumb to your basest need.” He teased his cock along your folds before impaling himself balls deep in one thrust.

“Fuck!” you yelled out at the sudden fullness. Loki was no ordinary lover, stretching you to your limits.

“That is my intention, pet.” Loki snapped his hips as he thrusted into you. You pushed against the glass with your hands, bending at the waist. Loki’s fingers dug into your hips. “So desperate for me to fill you. So needy.” 

His words spurred your release closer to the edge, and he realized you were close. He moved his hand to tease your clit. The extra sensation sent you over the edge, and you screamed as your walls clenched tight around Loki.

“God, Loki!!” 

His thrusts faltered and became erratic as he soon too reached his release, spilling himself inside you. He grunted as he held you tight against him, pulling your body up towards his. As he turned up and slipped out of you, he pushed your hair away from your face. He placed a tender kiss against your lips. 

“Now that is what I call some mischief.” Loki chuckled as he stepped back. 

Loki pushed the stop button, and the elevator moved. The elevator opened to reveal a floor of living quarters. You walked in silence down the main corridor. 

You turned to head to your room, but Loki’s vise grip stopped you on your wrist. 

“Y/N,” Loki said looking up at you, “the night is still young and there is still more mischief to make.” 

“Lead the way, Trickster.”

Loki smiled back as he pulled down the hall and into his room.

-

You didn’t make it to breakfast until late. Everyone else finished eating long ago but continued to linger around the kitchen. You walked into a complete state of dishevel. Loki waited several minutes before wandering in himself. He grabbed two mugs and poured some coffee before handing you one of the mugs. 

“Thanks.” you grunted as you took a seat at the island. Loki sat down next to you. 

You ate in silence until you saw a piece of paper float down between the two of you. You turned to see Tony staring the two of you down.

“What is this?” you croaked as Tony smiled.

“A cleaning bill. Needed to disinfect after your little show last night.” Tony deadpanned.

“I assure you I—” Loki started.

“Can it, Reindeer Games. I watched the video footage. The two of you put on quite the show.”

The blood drained from your face. “Tony, I—”

“Listen, I don’t care who you sleep with, next time do it somewhere without surveillance. I like to keep my breakfast in my stomach where it belongs.” 

Loki turned and gave you a wink. You couldn’t help but laugh.


End file.
